


【李泽言x你】有口纳言

by LOVERDJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDJ/pseuds/LOVERDJ





	【李泽言x你】有口纳言

你打开换衣间的大门后发现其中没有旁人，于是将门反锁住，刚好李泽言正从右侧的一间门出来，衣服已然换妥当，他正在打理出门前你替他挑选的银灰色领带。

 

啊，好想把他特意系好的领带亲手扯下，看他穿着禁欲的正装情动的模样，看他被自己挑逗通红的耳尖——

 

想了便做，你踩着高跟鞋往他那边走去。听到哒哒作响的声音李泽言刚一抬头，就被你捉住领带往刚刚那道换衣间的门走去。

 

“你……？”他的话还没说出口，人就已经被你“嘭”的一声压在反锁的门上，你白皙细长的手拉扯住他的领带迫使他略微低下头看着你，另一只手贴在他的胸前刚刚被那女人泼到红酒的地方暧昧地打着圈：“李总身上的红酒味真是诱人，怪不得这么招蜂引蝶，啊？”

 

李泽言揉了揉眉心，任谁都能听出你语气里滔天的醋意，他也有些意外，明明和你公开确认了恋爱关系却还是有女人生了不该有的心思。尽管刻意避让，但公开场合需要维持的绅士风度让他不便做得太过，这才造成这种他不愿看到的局面。一手捉住你乱来的指尖放进掌心安抚似的握了握：“是我没有考虑周全，合作已经商议完，接下来的场合没有参与的必要。”

 

“我带你回家。”

 

然而你被礼服勾勒出来饱满线条的胸脯仍然紧紧贴着他没有起身的打算，他原本带着歉意和温柔的黑曜石般的眸子渐渐浮上些不解。你也不是不讲理，知道错不在他，可……总要有一些小小的惩罚。

 

于是你没有回答他的疑惑，只提起裙摆蹲下身趁他没反应过来时一手握住他下半身蛰伏着的分身。软软的一团却沉甸甸得很有分量，你抬头冲他抛了一个媚眼随即直视着他、伸出舌尖隔着质感上乘的西装裤舔舐着这一处。

 

“你……嗯……”李泽言第一次在这种可能有外人经过的场合做这种事，理智让他意图拒绝，而你熟知他想说什么于是只在他拒绝的话语出口之前稍用力捏了一把分身，成功封缄。深色的西装裤已经被口水洇湿了一大片，裤裆这里已经鼓囊囊的拱起一团，初显形状。你却觉得有些望梅止渴，索性拉下他的裤链直接将有些挺立的性器从内裤中释放出来，粗长的柱身险些弹在你脸上。然而还没等你下一步动作李泽言已经一把拉你起身：“你在做什么？”

 

“我在……舔你啊。”

 

你毫不畏惧李泽言周身与生俱来的上位者的气势，略带挑衅地勾了勾嘴唇。你知道他一向对你温柔，不论是在生活还是性事方面，口交这种事他从不舍得让你做，何况是在这种场合，所以你才想看他情难自禁被你口得满脸泛红的模样。如果能诱使自制力极强的李总陪你在公共场合胡来一回的话，那就更让人兴奋不过了。

 

“舔……你——这里是公共场合。”

“我知道啊~”

“回家再……咳。”

“已经在这里待这么久了，还在乎这点时间吗？还是说，李总宁愿陪那些女人打发时光，也不愿意陪我？”

 

李泽言知道他不陪你任性这一回的话你大概不会罢休，何况……自己的情欲也已经被你挑起。于是你感觉到他禁锢着你手臂的力量减弱，得逞地一笑，蹲下身继续刚才未完成的事。

 

李泽言的性器已经勃起，颜色干净，形状粗长，头部粉嫩……第一次这么近距离观察也让你有些兴奋，二话不说就张开嘴慢慢将有些咸腥味的分身含了进去，然而只含到一半你便觉得有些艰难，太长了……你这边不太好受，李泽言也好不到哪里去，他握紧拳头抵在自己嘴边压抑住低喘，分身被湿滑的口腔包裹着、你柔软的舌头也在柱身上胡乱舔舐着，尽管技术不算娴熟却足以让他愈发情动。他感觉到你的停顿，宽厚的手掌揉了揉你的发丝：“别太勉强。”

 

你说不出话只能模糊的轻哼一声不甘示弱，一手扶住他柱身的底端上下撸动着，一手轻揉着两侧的囊袋，尽管做不到完全吞吐他的尺寸但你还是尽力吞咽着然后退出，咽下、退出……期间你的舌头也跟随着来回的动作舔舐描摹着他柱身上的沟壑，不时用舌尖顶弄着他头部凹陷的小孔。

 

“嗯……”你听到了李泽言克制的喘息声，也感觉到自己嘴里愈发粗大的性器，知道自己大概掌握了技巧于是更加卖力舔弄。只是你没看到他身侧放置的拳头已经捏起，手背鼓起了青筋，黑色微卷的刘海被额间渗出的薄汗沾湿，一双深沉的眸子蒙上薄薄的雾气，眼角和耳廓都染上了好看诱人的红色。他紧绷着腰腹克制着自己想挺腰在你嘴间贯穿的欲望，搁在你后脑的手掌却不禁有些用力，似乎在催促着你含得再深些，吞吐得再快些。

 

你受到了莫大的鼓舞，尽管两侧的脸颊已经有些酸胀，他过于粗长的分身也已经顶弄在你喉咙深处的位置有些生理性作呕，但你还是想看他难以自持的模样。分身顶端渗出的液体混合着你的津液从嘴角滴落到地面，口腔暂时退出时甚至能听到“啵”的一声，在静谧的环境里显得格外明显、又刺激。你脑子一热，张嘴含着李泽言的龟头一个吮吸——

 

李泽言的身子猛地绷紧，嘴边溢出嘶哑的低吼，鬼知道他花了多少力气才不让自己释放在你嘴里。他一把将你踉跄着拉起身抵在换衣间的全身镜上，嘴唇覆上你刚刚替他口过还带有些咸味的唇瓣，舌尖伸进口腔内舔舐搅弄着，手掌撩起你的裙摆探进下半身的禁区，却惊讶的发现你的内裤已经褪下了一段距离挂在你腿间，那片狭窄的肉缝也已经沾满了蜜液。

 

他松开你红肿的唇瓣看着自己指间的黏腻微挑起眉：“不打算解释一下吗？”

 

“刚刚替你口的时候有点忍不住……”你耸了耸肩，刚刚舔弄李泽言的时候你就已经有些湿了，只要一想到这样的粗长之前贯穿过你那么多次你就感觉下半身酥痒难耐。于是忍不住腾出一只手自己搅弄了一会小穴，然而怎样都不够，手指根本比不得李泽言带给你的满足感。

 

你主动褪下牵扯出几缕银丝的内裤在他面前张开腿，手指拨弄开两片花瓣露出里面水色盈盈、翕张着的小穴：“刚拿手指开拓过，已经很湿了。”

 

“你可以直接进……啊！”

 

李泽言出乎你意料的主动和急切，没等你说完他便已经将你翻转过身让你背对自己扶着镜子，灼热的性器对准你泥泞不堪的小穴直直撞了进去，甬道瞬间被填满，硕大的头部碾压开一寸寸褶皱直抵到宫口。你胸部贴着换衣间冰冷的全身镜，身前的冰冷和身后的灼热给你带来截然相反的刺激。镜面上映着你一副欲求不满的脸以及……身后抿紧嘴唇绷紧腰腹在你体内大力冲撞的李泽言。他第一次这样有些动作粗鲁，不过你很喜欢，喜欢看他失控的模样。

 

李泽言一手扶住你细瘦的腰，一手绕到你身前隔着紧俏的礼服抚摸蹂躏着你的乳首，身子微微前倾贴合在你身上，他灼热的呼吸喷薄在你耳畔，濡湿的舌尖描摹着你的耳廓并且模仿着身下抽插的频率在你耳间啧啧舔弄。他抽插的速度其实并不算快，只是每一次都整根退出又整根插入，粉嫩的穴肉随着柱身的抽送被带出、又挤入。也由于尺寸的原因，每一次进入时你的穴口都被撑开到最大，肉缝几乎被拉扯到最薄，深长的距离也让你觉得他快要顶弄到你的内脏。

 

“唔唔……”你呻吟着、看着镜子里的李泽言，全身上下的西装整齐笔挺，只有胯间露出的一截沾着水光的粗大昭显着你们二人在做的坏事。你心想，他倒还有点衣冠禽兽的潜力。

 

“嗯？你再说一遍？”

 

完了，好像一不小心说出口了。不过…也不要紧，原本就是事实。“我说，李总你——衣冠禽兽。”

 

“……”

“看来你对这个词有些误解。”

“现在，让我告诉你，什么才叫——衣冠禽兽。”

 

话毕，李泽言突然退出，将你翻过身腾空抱起，你的两条腿就那样大开着挂在他有力的臂间，整个人几乎呈W形。还没等你叫嚣着穴口空虚的不满，他的性器就已经再度撞了进去。这一次你只有后背的镜面这一处支撑，其余的重量全靠在李泽言身上，特别是双腿腾空不能用力，导致他每一次撞开穴口顶弄进来时加上重力下坠的原因都会顶到最深。“啪—啪—”他鼓囊囊的囊袋打在你细腻的臀肉上啪啪作响，你胸前的双乳也由于没有支撑只能跟随着他越来越快、越来越用力的抽插剧烈摇晃起来。

 

“唔啊！李……李泽言…”

“嗯？我在。”

 

他的声音完全沾染上欲念，和平日的低哑不同的是多了一份慵懒的性感，还多了——一份下流。李泽言微张的唇瓣吐露着灼热的喘息，于是这一室狭小的房间便清楚得听到你们彼此间的呻吟和喘息。突然——

 

“叩叩——”换衣间的大门传来几声敲门声，你和李泽言的身子一瞬间同时绷紧，而他更被你骤然绞紧的小穴吸得发出一声闷哼。

 

“有人吗？奇怪，门怎么锁了？”“是不是有人不小心锁上的？”“那怎么办，我还想换衣服呢。”“去找大堂经理问问有没有钥匙吧。”

 

几人离去的脚步声并没有给你和李泽言放松的机会。你有些失策，忘了大堂经理那里可能有备用钥匙，一旦进了门，以你和李泽言的动静，不被发现是不可能的。

 

“要来人了，你快点~”

“……是谁一开始要在这里做的？”

“我……啊！”

 

李泽言没有听你狡辩，他知道你的身体一向比大脑更能记住教训，于是只默默掐紧你的髋骨，挺起腰臀重新开始新一轮毫不停歇的抽插。这一次柱身在碾开内壁褶皱的同时也寻找着你那处敏感的软肉。做过多次的你们对彼此的身体已经足够熟悉，因此他很快便找到那一处，随即调整身体的角度对准那一点猛地冲刺顶撞。

 

你的呻吟猛地拉高语调，快感从脊椎骨蔓延到全身，脚趾都忍不住舒服得蜷起来，内壁的黏膜被他顶弄的微微颤抖，越来越多的蜜液从体内渗出，你被这一阵阵快感激得整个人不自觉后仰，眼里染上迷蒙的水色，即使马上就可能有人过来但你还是没能压抑住自己的娇喘，反而越发觉得有种别样羞耻的刺激。

 

不记得被李泽言带着耸动了多少次，你只知道他极有节奏地毫不停滞地在你体内的敏感点上疯狂戳刺，你整个身子都差点软倒下来幸而被他搂抱住。终于——你脑海里炸开一片烟花，臀肉猛地夹紧，甬道内颤动着涌出一大股蜜液。而李泽言也掐紧你的腰闷哼一声，被紧窒小穴狠狠夹紧的分身抖动着往你体内注入一汩一汩灼热的精液。

 

“啊……”

 

事后，李泽言抽出分身，放下你腾空许久有些无力酸软的双腿，扶住你的身子轻吻着发鬓平复喘息。此时，门外又有了动静，大概是喊来了大堂经理，你听见了钥匙插进锁眼的声音，可——你掀起裙摆看了一眼从自己的三角区开始沿着腿部线条流淌而下的属于李泽言的粘稠白浊，有几滴甚至落到了地板上，而且换衣间内的味道也有些重，明眼人都知道这里面刚刚发生了什么……

 

李泽言也看到了你身下的场景，稀疏的毛发被精液沾湿，撑开过度的花瓣耷拉在两侧，颤抖着还不能合拢的小穴一张一合地将他刚刚注入的白浊挤出来了一些。他有些微不自在地轻咳一声，刚刚释放过的欲望似乎又有挺立的迹象。

 

“都怪你，射这么多。你看，都装不下、流出来了。”

 

“……”

 

“你说怎么办？李泽言……？”

 

你拿起挂在一侧的内裤预备穿上的同时思索着如何脱身，而李泽言却将内裤一把夺过放到一边，单膝顶开你的双腿，被你话语刺激间重新饱胀的分身头部抵在你小穴的入口处磨蹭着。你低呼一声：“李泽言，外面还有人！”

 

“没有动静了。”

 

“咦？他们开个门要这么久吗？”

 

“笨蛋，我暂停了时间。”

 

“……”

 

“现在……”

 

“继续刚刚的教学。”

 

“关于——什么才叫、衣冠禽兽。”

 


End file.
